


kiss, kisses and more

by sengen35



Series: how to fall in love with your best friend [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ongniel, also excess amount of beer, and i mean they kiss lot, idk i love the idea of them kissing, weeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu wonders how long he can last before he goes into a kiss induced cardiac arrest courtesy of daniel





	kiss, kisses and more

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened loljk this is because i imagine them kissing and mostly because of a friend who made me wail at this SOBS INFINITELY

Seongwu places the last volume on the shelf and claps his hand, feeling utterly proud of himself as he stares at the neatly arranged manga collection in front of him.

“I’m awesome at this.” he tells himself, humming and then nodding some more as if to agree with his own statement. “I’m definitely good at organizing shit.”

“My mangas are not shit.” Daniel yells from their shared bedroom.

Seongwu blinks once and then closes his eyes, pressing both palms against the shelf and sighing in a somewhat exaggeratedly fond manner. “Your dad is so cute.”

He takes a deep breath once and steps back, surveying his work one last time before hauling himself towards the couch and sorting out clothes he picked up earlier from the laundry.

It hasn't even been a day since they’ve returned from Busan, the four of them delaying their trip back home and ending up taking the last train back to Busan the next day. This promptly left them with no option but to haul their assess back home on a cab at one in the morning, Jaehwan and Minhyun taking different ones towards their own place.

Daniel lasted no more than ten minutes once they stepped inside their apartment, falling face down on his bed and drifting off to dreamland quickly. Seongwu managed to last another twenty minutes before he finds himself sliding towards his own bed, the fatigue catching up to him as well.

He lasted being dead to the world for around five hours before being harshly awakened by his alarm, forgetting to turn it off the night before and suffering the consequences now.

And so he ends up doing his daily routine except in a much lazier fashion, eyeing the clothes haphazardly thrown on the couch.

Daniel’s soft pink sweater catches his attention and he immediately feels his cheek heat up, remembering that one time he tried it on just so he could imagine how it feels to be in Daniel’s clothes. It’s stupid and a little bit funny, he thinks, as he pokes at the material.

The thought of him dating Daniel (finally, yes!) catches up to him once more and it still feels surreal, like Seongwu’s been dreaming the last twenty four hours.

He glances at the opened bedroom door where Daniel is probably busy getting lost reading a manga and then to his hand which Daniel held all throughout their ride home.

Everything’s still so hard to believe.

Seongwu pushes the awe at the back of his mind, scrunching his face in repeatedly as if to get rid of the stupid grin threatening to come up.

“Seongwu.” Daniel calls, Seongwu turning his head to see the former padding out of their bedroom and walking towards him. “Seongwu hyung.”

“Hm?” he pretends to be nonchalant, eyeing the clothes in front of him once more and trying to pick out something to fold - anything to occupy his hand with.

“What should we eat for lunch?” the younger male asks, dropping himself on the couch beside Seongwu and stretching his long limbs in front of him. “I sort of want to eat pizza.”

“Then let’s get pizza.” Seongwu agrees, reaching towards the pamphlet of the pizza place near them and handing it to Daniel who takes it eagerly. “I want Hawaiian.”

Daniel nods, hair flopping in time with his movement. So cute.

Seongwu slightly turns his back to Daniel, about to (finally) concentrate on folding the clothes when he sees the pamphlet in front of him followed by the feel of arms snaking around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.

“What else?” Daniel asks, cheeks pressing against Seongwu’s as he studies the menu in front of them seriously.

Seongwu, for the life of him, could not manage to see or think straight, too aware of the heat from Daniel’s body pressed against him.

He could feel everywhere they’re touching, from the way Daniel’s chest is pressed against his back and to the arms snug around his waist up to the younger’s breathing warm against his neck.

“Seongwu?”

It gets even worse as Daniel turns his head to look at his expression, the tip of his nose nudging against his cheek and his breathing so close to his own. “Are you not hungry?”

Seongwu swallows and shakes his head as subtle as he could. “I a-am. You chose t-though, just make sure to get me that p-pineapple.”

Daniel thankfully does not press further, lifting his head from Seongwu’s shoulder and reaching for his phone on the other side.

Seongwu feels himself breathe when the arms around him loosen except it catches again when Daniel simply lets one arm stay around him, the other busy dialing on his phone.

“Niel?”

Daniel glances at him, blinking cutely with his phone pressed against his cheek, waiting for Seongwu to speak.

  
Except he doesn’t as he simply shakes his head and smiles, turning to face the pile of clothes once more which suddenly looked too teasing for his sake.

He hears Daniel’s deep voice listing down their orders behind him and chooses that time to relax his own body, leaning backwards against Daniel and pursing his lips to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

Is this how it feels to date the Kang Daniel?

“Why are you giggling?” Daniel asks, fitting his head against Seongwu’s shoulder once more and playfully pretending to bite his cheek.

“Nothing, nothing.” he grins, flicking Daniel on the forehead and finally picking up a sweater to start folding.

He feels Daniel’s other arm snake around his waist again, face pressing against his shoulder and effectively hugging him.

“Are you going to keep hugging me?”

Daniel does not lift his face from his shoulder but Seongwu could still feel the younger’s pout against his shirt.

“I like hugging you.” Daniel’s words are muffled against the cloth but the heat seeps through the thin material and to Seongwu’s skin. “You don’t like it?”

“Of course I do.” Seongwu answers a little too quickly, choosing to suddenly busy himself with the task at hand from embarrassment.

He sounded so eager.

Daniel, on the other hand, couldn’t help the grin from coming out as he feels Seongwu’s heartbeat from where they’re pressed against each other so he hugs him just a little bit tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The food does not take long and Seongwu feels himself sighing in relief when the arms around him disappears as Daniel stands up to open the door.

It’s not that he does not want Daniel hugging him, more like he wants it too much his heart might just go on a cardiac arrest from how fast it’s beating.

He just needs to prepare himself for this version of Kang Daniel - the one that isn’t just your best friend but also the one you’re actually dating now.

The sound of the door shutting close makes Seongwu halt his mild panicking moment, watching Daniel skip towards him to place two boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

“Hey!” he startles when Daniel collects the clothes on his arms in a pile, padding towards their bedroom and dumping everything on Seongwu’s bed. “I wasn’t done yet!”

“Later.” the younger male chastises, pressing two fingers on his forehead and gently pushing the slightest. “Let’s eat first.”

Seongwu could only pout, unable to protest because he’s suddenly too aware of how hungry he is now that he’s not too busy hyperventilating over Daniel.

“Ah, you really are the best, Kang Daniel.” he mumbles, taking a slice of pizza for himself and moaning when he finally takes a bite.

“Of course I am.” Daniel agrees, taking one for himself and picking the pineapple out of his.

Seongwu feels something nudge at his lips and he blinks at Daniel in confusion, opening his mouth and letting the younger male feed him the chunk of pineapple.

Daniel repeats the action over and over again, feeding Seongwu the bits of pineapple from his own slice.

“I didn’t know you don’t like pineapple on your pizza?” Seongwu comments, his forehead creasing in worry. “I shouldn’t have asked for it if I knew-”

“I like it.” Daniel cuts him off, feeding him another piece and then shrugging. “Except I know you like it more, so, yeah.”

Daniel trails off and he actually looks embarrassed after the statement, stuffing his mouth full of pizza and excusing himself to grab some drinks for the two of them.

Seongwu couldn’t help himself from smiling this time, curling in on himself in the couch and happily taking another bite from his slice, cheeks bloated as he chews happily.

Oh, he decides, he definitely like the feeling of dating the Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day passes by in a blur with Daniel falling asleep halfway through his bag of jellies and Seongwu finally able to put their clothes inside the closet.

He spends almost an hour inside the bathroom, almost falling asleep midway and waking up when he almost hits his head against the sink.

Fully dressed in pajamas, Seongwu walks back to their bedroom to see Daniel awake and busy playing with his phone, limbs all over his bed.

“Niel ah.” he starts, sitting down on his own bed and pouting. “Should we just reheat the leftovers from earlier or do you want to eat something else?”

Daniel actually looks up immediately, placing his phone on his stomach and pretending to think. “We could.”

“I’ll go downstairs for a bit as well and buy some Chinese, does that sound okay?”

Seongwu perks up, grinning at his best friend before standing up and heading towards the kitchen when he feels Daniel catch him by his wrist.

“Something up?” he asks, padding closer to the younger male who sits up straighter, looking up at Seongwu with the most adorable face.

“Nothing, nothing.” Daniel smiles, sliding his hand down from Seongwu’s wrist to lace their fingers together. “I just miss you.”

Seongwu snorts loudly to hide his giddiness, averting his eyes from Daniel’s and focusing on their hands instead. “We’ve been together the whole day.”

“Ah, but a day is not enough.” Daniel whines, pressing their laced hands against his cheek. Seongwu could actually feel the younger’s pout against the back of his hand.

“Poor Niel-ie.” he teases, pulling his hand back only to press both on Daniel’s cheek, pinching them softly and leaning downwards. “You’re so cute I could die.”

Daniel makes a face at this and then leans forward, touching the tip of his nose against Seongwu’s who’s definitely caught off guard.

“I’ll go ahead and, uh, reheat the pizza.” he excuses, brisk walking towards the kitchen and failing to see the grin on Daniel’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They have another lazy dinner in front of the television, Guanlin video calling them halfway through the meal and then quickly saying goodbye to call Minhyun next.

“I’ll just go ahead and adopt Guanlin.” Seongwu mumbles, his face scrunching up cutely while he keeps chewing on a mouthful of noodles. “And Woojin as well.”

Daniel guffaws from beside him pressing his shoulder against Seongwu’s. “Let’s get married first before you start thinking of having children.”

The words effectively sends Seongwu into a coughing fit, Daniel worriedly rushing towards the kitchen to get the older male a glass of water.

“Sorry, sorry.” Seongwu wheezes once he takes a huge gulp of water, face and cheeks incredibly red. A string caught on my throat.”

It’s because Daniel just subtly insinuated he wants to marry Seongwu.

Isn’t Daniel moving too fast?

You idiot, he didn’t asked you!

But isn’t that what it means, sooner or later?

Seongwu shakes his head wildly, pressing himself against the couch harder and focusing on the first Resident Evil movie playing on Daniel’s laptop in front of them.

It’s Daniel who volunteers to clean up once they’re done eating, insisting Seongwu has done most of the cleaning earlier so it’s his turn. Seongwu does not put up a fight, feeling slightly grateful to have his thoughts to himself for the time being.

“You should head to bed first.” Daniel suggests when he returns to the living room and catches Seongwu tilting sideways. “I have to talk with Jisung hyung about something so I’ll probably go to bed a little later.”

“Don’t sleep too late or you won’t grow anymore.” Seongwu jokes, Daniel actually laughing at the lame joke.

Seongwu melts and melts and fuck he just really likes his best friend too much.

“Goodnight, Niel.” he whispers, smiling and flicking the other’s forehead playfully before dragging himself towards his own bed and immediately feeling himself drift off to unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu stirs at the feeling of warmth all over him, bearing down from his head and down to his toes. It does not take long before he blinks his eyes open, focusing on the wall in front of him and taking a few more seconds to register something warm pressing against his back.

Or someone.

Seongwu feels his breath catch when he turns on his back and sees Daniel who whines and hugs him tighter, arms snug and too relaxed around his waist.

“Niel?”

Daniel opens his eyes and Seongwu realizes that the younger male has probably just gotten into bed with him, his eyes too bright still.

“What’s the matter?” Daniel asks, rubbing his hand up and down Seongwu’s side and obviously not helping the older male to formulate a proper answer.

“You’re in my bed.” he simply points out after his brain cells gather enough to function, deciding that the fewer words, the better.

“Yeah.” Daniel answers just as simply and Seongwu could only stare as the younger male curls against him even more, fixing the blankets above them and then pressing his face against his neck.

“Why are you nervous?” Daniel mumbles and Seongwu could not stop the shiver when he feels the younger’s breath hot against his skin. “Your pulse is way too fast.”

Seongwu swallows, cursing when he realizes Daniel must have felt it as well. He clenches and unclenches his fingers, forcing them to relax and then finally resting them on top of Daniel’s around his waist.

“So now you’re a doctor? Doctor Kang Daniel?” he jokes but gets no humor in return.

“You’re in my bed, that’s why.” he follows up truthfully, eyeing the way Daniel lifts his head from the space between his shoulder and neck. “Who wouldn’t be nervous?”

He follows it with a strained chuckle, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“We should just buy a bigger bed then.” Daniel answers instead and Seongwu snaps his eyes open at the words. “So it’ll be just our bed.”

“What?” he laughs, turning slightly towards Daniel with an amused look on his face. “And why is that?”

“So you’ll get used to this.” Daniel points out, feeling a little too brave as he nudges his nose against Seongwu’s cheek. “So you’ll get used to sleeping with me.”

Seongwu’s cheeks darken immediately, mirroring Daniel’s who also seems to catch on to his words. “I mean, s-sleeping beside me, fuck.”

Laughter escapes Seongwu, feeling incredibly more relaxed when he sees Daniel is just as jittery as him, except he’s actually taking a step instead of just waiting.

“So is this how it’s going to be then?” he asks, finally turning on his side to fully face the younger male. “Us sleeping on one bed?”

“Of course.” Daniel answers quickly, beaming at Seongwu and pulling him closer against him. “You can’t escape me.”

“But your bed’s going to miss you.” he teases, finally taking one brave step as he places one hand on Daniel’s arm.

“You’re going to miss me more, though.” Daniel counters cheekily and Seongwu could only groan in response, struggling against Daniel’s hold who only laughs and cuddles closer, tangling their legs against each other.

“My bed knows how much I wanted to fall asleep wrapped around you so I think it won’t mind that much.” Daniel suddenly confesses, eyes staring straight at Seongwu’s who feels his heart beat faster again at the younger’s words.

“Why do you keep embarrassing me?” Seongwu whines, leaning forward and actually pressing his face against Daniel’s chest for the first time. “My heart’s going to fall off my chest one day with all these cheesiness.”

Daniel laughs, the sound vibrating nicely against Seongwu who presses closer.

“Seongwu.” he hears Daniel mumble so he hums in question, “Remember when I said we’re going to be doing a lot more kissing?”

The words effectively sends Seongwu’s heart into overdrive and he just knows Daniel can feel it. “Y-Yeah?”

They’ve never did do anything after that one time Daniel has stolen a kiss from him, the both of them probably too awkward or too shy to make a move so Daniel suddenly bringing it up causes a shiver to run through Seongwu’s spine.

Daniel stays quiet and Seongwu feels the hold around him loosen as Daniel slides on his spot higher until he’s able to press his forehead against Seongwu’s, tightening his hold around him once more.

“Do you mind if I make good on that promise now?”

When Seongwu remains silent, Daniel takes another step, bumping his nose against Seongwu’s who finally blinks, catching up to Daniel’s intention quickly.

“Oh, uh,” he looks around, pupils dilating as his mind starts jumping to a thousand ideas. “You serious?”

“Dead serious.” Daniel is quick to respond, pulling back to smile at Seongwu in what he hopes is a reassuring one. “Really, really serious.”

This makes Seongwu grin albeit a little smaller than what he’s used to but it’s enough - more than enough.

So Daniel tries again, this time pressing the tip of his nose against Seongwu’s and letting their skin touch longer. “Your nose’s cold.”

“Careful, might catch a cold.” Seongwu teases and Daniel’s grip around the former’s waist tightens just the slightest bit, the feeling of Seongwu’s breathing against his catching him completely off guard.

Daniel might have wanted this a lot more than he has initially thought.

“I don’t mind.” he simply says, leaning closer and sliding forward until he could feel the skin of Seongwu’s cheek against the bow of his lips. “As long as it’s you, I don’t really mind.”

Daniel feels a surge of confidence when he feels the older male’s hand tighten around his arm, feeling relieved that he’s not the only one affected by their current predicament.

Not wanting the small spark of courage to go to waste, Daniel cranes his neck forward, placing the softest of kisses on the corner of Seongwu’s lips - the same place where he dare kiss the older male before.

He feels the way Seongwu’s breath hitches and he smiles against the other’s cheek, feeling just a tad bit giddy and proud.

“Why are you smiling, Niel?” Seongwu asks and Daniel smiles even wider, liking how he could feel the older male’s pout against his own cheek.

“I’m happy.” he simply states, pressing another kiss, this time higher on Seongwu’s cheek. He kisses him there a little longer, breathing deeply as if taking in the older male’s scent.

Daniel pulls back, eyelashes fluttering close as he presses another kiss on Seongwu’s cheek. “Please tell me you’re happy too?”

Seongwu takes that moment to slide the hand he has on Daniel’s arm upwards, resting his palms softly against the side of Daniel’s neck. “But I’m always happy.”

Daniel whines at his answer and Seongwu snickers, fingers ghosting against the short hairs on the former’s nape. “I meant it though, I’m always happy around you.”

Ah.

  
“You know that I do like you, right, Niel?” Seongwu presses on, ignoring how hard his chest is pounding, bordering painful. “We’ve established that, right?”

Daniel only hums, too full with happiness at the confession, pressing kiss after kiss on Seongwu’s cheek who later starts squirming.

“I can’t kiss you properly if you keep moving like this.” Daniel whines, burying his face on Seongwu’s shoulder and keeping him there. “Stop moving, Seongwu.”

“Then why are you taking so long, you big puppy?” Seongwu retorts, flushing incredibly red at the words he just uttered.

Daniel is equally as flustered, lifting his head to look at Seongwu’s stricken expression and then laughing.

“Ah, my Seongwu, you’re so cute.”

“Since when have I been your Seongwu?” Seongwu retorts, the fluttering in his stomach increasing hundred folds at the way Daniel has worded them.

‘Since now?” Daniel teases, swooping in and pressing a quick kiss against Seongwu’s thin lips.

The both of them are caught off guard, eyes wide and fixed at each other’s faces.

“I, um, you wouldn’t shut up, so.” Daniel clears his throat, his hands once again running up and down Seongwu’s back. “Let me do that again?

Seongwu snorts but it’s not enough to drown out the way his cheeks are flushed. “Stop asking, Dan-”

Daniel cuts him off with another kiss, stealing the words right off his mouth and taking it for his own.

“Alright?” he whispers when he pulls back the slightest, their lips still touching in a butterfly kiss.

Seongwu resists the urge to lick his lips, choosing to nod in the most subtle way he could. “Yeah, so can we do that again or?”

Daniel does not try to humor or tease him, pressing his mouth against Seongwu’s softly and finally taking the time to feel every inch of the older’s lips against his own.

A soft sigh escapes Seongwu when they part for no more than a second, the hand he has on Daniel’s neck curving upwards to cup his cheek instead as the younger male kisses him again and again.

They must have been kissing for a long time, they don’t really keep tabs for how long but Seongwu feels his own breathing stutter when Daniel opens his mouth and catches his bottom lip in between his own.

He wants to open his eyes, wants to see if Daniel is just as affected by him but he does not have the courage to do so, choosing to curl against the younger male even more who seems happy to tug him impossibly closer.

Daniel does not stop, pulling back and sliding back in to suck on the bow of his lips this time. He does this a few more times until he’s pressing kisses on the corner of Seongwu’s mouth, coaxing him for something Seongwu’s not sure of.

“Seongwu.” Daniel whispers against his mouth, pressing a deeper kiss against his lips and Seongwu finally catches on, parting his mouth the slightest bit when Daniel tries to kiss him again.

The way Daniel sags against him almost makes him laugh but he is unable to do so, choosing to breathe deeply instead when Daniel slots their parted lips together, their breaths mixing with each other.

It’s soft and hot and suffocating, the taste of Daniel in his mouth and Seongwu feels himself go boneless when the younger’s tongue shyly traces the corner of his mouth.

Seongwu pulls away quickly, a soft sound leaving the both of them at the sudden move.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel blurts out, his whole face painted with worry and Seongwu feel the younger’s arms around him loosen.

“No, no.” Seongwu starts when he sees Daniel opening his mouth again, “I’m sorry, I- I was just surprised.”

He follows it with a nervous laughter, tugging Daniel closer by the neck so he can hide his face on his shoulder. “I like this kissing thing. I really, seriously, definitely, absolutely like kissing you, Kang Daniel.”

He feels Daniel breathe out a sigh of relief, arms tightening around him once more.

It’s quiet when Seongwu pulls back, catching Daniel’s curious gaze before leaning forward and kissing the younger male.

It’s a first, for Seongwu to initiate the kiss and it does a lot more to Daniel that what the both of them might have been expecting.

Their mouths part, Daniel testing the waters again as he slides his tongue against Seongwu’s bottom lip, sucking softly and then pulling away. He startles a bit when he sees a grinning Seongwu, obviously flustered judging by the prominent flush on his face, but still looking extremely smug.

Daniel could not help returning the sentiments, removing both hands from Seongwu’s waist so he could lift himself on one elbow and cup the older male’s cheek on one.

“Aren’t you being too brave, Daniel?” Seongwu snickers, pressing his fingers on Daniel’s cheeks and eventually laughing. “You’re taking too mu-“

Daniel cuts him off once again with a kiss, grinning against Seongwu’s mouth as his thumbs starts tracing the skin on the latter’s cheek.

“Stop cutting me off.” Seongwu manages to get the words out, grinning into the kiss as well when their mouths bump against each other’s clumsily.

Daniel only kisses him harder, slipping his tongue inside Seongwu’s parted mouth and enjoying the gasp from the older male.

“Then stop talking.” He whispers when he pulls away for a brief second, kissing Seongwu again and again.

The flush on their faces reaches down their neck until it disappears on both their shirts when they finally pull away, eyes too bright and cheeks too red.

“I feel like dying.” Seongwu is the first to speak and the words sends Daniel into a series of laughter. “I’m serious! I can’t feel my lips! It’s like I slept with ice cubes over my mouth, what the hell!”

Daniel only laughs harder, pressing another quick kiss on Seongwu’s lips before falling back on the bed and tugging Seongwu closer.

“Oh well,” Seongwu whispers, pretending to be nonchalant as he traces the laugh lines on Daniel’s face with a finger. “It actually does not feel that bad.

Daniel snorts. “Go to sleep, Seongwu.”

“Really! I don’t mind feeling numb all day-“

“Goodnight, Seongwu.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days went on ahead as usual except Daniel kisses him whenever one of them has to go somewhere and sleeping on one bed has become a regular thing – mostly on Seongwu’s bed.

Seongwu both enjoys and fears the perks that come along with dating his best friend although he’s mostly scared for his sanity every time Daniel kisses him or hugs him out of nowhere, whispering how he’s so in love with him.

It’s like having a best friend plus boyfriend all in one; except it’s not just like because that’s actually what Daniel is to him.

They even had a brain storming on how to tell their friends about them only for their effort to fail spectacularly when every single one of them only sighs in relief, stating they have been waiting for far too long for the two of them to get together.

“I can’t believe our friends are a bunch of traitors.” Seongwu sobs, plopping down on the floor with an opened can of beer on one hand. “I had to suffer all this time even when they could have just told me everything so I could have it a lot easier!”

“Ah, don’t spill beer on the floor.” Daniel frowns, taking the can of beer on Seongwu’s hand and placing it on the floor beside him. “You haven’t even taken a sip yet you look already drunk.”

Seongwu frowns at Daniel who sits down in front of him, a plate of chips in between and a few unopened cans of beer on the side. “You betray me as well”

Daniel widens his eyes in fake shock, tilting his head side to side before snorting and taking a gulp of his drink.

Seongwu blinks, reaching for his own can beside him and almost letting it tip over, eyes still trained on Daniel.

They do this regularly, drinking beer with each other inside their room instead of going out. This is mostly because Seongwu ends up passing out wherever and Daniel is left to tend to his best friend.

Somehow, the air around them feels different than usual.

Seongwu shakes away the sudden thought by taking a huge gulp of beer, the familiar bitter taste wiping away any weird feeling he’s having.

“Have you decided where to go?” he blurts out, watching Daniel lower down his drink.

“Yeah.” The younger male eventually beams, crossing his legs and sitting up straighter. “I’m going to the same place as you are, hyung.”

Seongwu feels his brows draw together, completely ignoring the way his heart flutters inside his chest.

“Why?”

“What why?” Daniel asks, raising a brow at him before snatching a few chips on his hand. “You don’t want me there?”

“No! No, it’s not that. I just,” Seongwu looks down at the floor, brain working double time in worry and anxiety. “You don’t have to go there just because I did. I- You- You should go where you like, Daniel.”

His head shots up though at the sound of Daniel’s laughter, the younger male even has his head tilted backwards, clearly enjoying whatever it is that’s happening.

“Yah, Kang Daniel.” He throws a chip at the younger male whose laughter eventually dies down into soft snickers.

“Seongwu, I’m head over heels for you but,” Daniel grins, leaning forward and reaching out a hand to pinch the other’s cheek. “I’m going there because I want to.”

Daniel settles back down on his place, emptying his can of beer and then opening a new one.

“You’re honestly, dead serious?”

Daniel nods, grinning. “Stop over thinking, Seongwu.”

Seongwu’s shoulders sag down, relief flooding him with the knowledge that he’s not tying Daniel down to him. He hides the smile on his face by drinking some more, too rushed as some of the liquid spills down the corner of his mouth.

“Ah, this hyung.” Daniel nags, reaching forward with his hand outstretched and Seongwu cheekily leans forward, grinning as he waits for the younger male to wipe the corner of his mouth.

Only Daniel’s hand presses on the floor beside his knee and Seongwu feels his eyes go wide when the younger’s face appear right in front of him.

“Such a child.” Daniel whispers before licking the trail of liquid on his chin up to the corner of his mouth. His lips linger for a second before he pulls back, a smug look on his face when he sees a stunned Seongwu in front of him.

Daniel snickers some more, drinking his beer like nothing happened while Seongwu angrily opens his next can of beer.

They’re both on their third can when Seongwu suggests to watch a movie, Daniel quickly getting his laptop and rummaging through his files.

This time, Daniel and Seongwu sits side by side with their backs leaning on the younger’s bed, the laptop placed in front of them.

“This is in preparation for Infinity War, okay?” Daniel argues as the third Thor movie plays, cozying up beside the older male.

Seongwu snorts and then nods, lifting on knee so he could rest his arm on it, his side comfortable with how warm Daniel always is.

He finds himself opening his next can of beer around twenty minutes into the movie and he eyes Daniel who he doesn’t even notice grabbing another drink as well.

“I’m sleepy.” He whines, holding his sixth (or is it seventh? eight?) can of beer and leaning heavily on Daniel’s side.

Daniel tears his gaze away from Hela who’s currently ripping Thor’s eye off. “Want to come up?”

Seongwu only pouts, swaying the can of beer in his hand. “I’m not sure. I don’t know.”

Daniel continues looking at him for a while before taking the beer from his hand and placing it on his side.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished yet.”

Seongwu lifts his head to glare at Daniel only to have himself surprised with a kiss.

His eyes close in reflex, mouth going pliant as Daniel kisses him softly – too intimately. He barely feels Daniel blindly placing his own drink on the floor in favor of cupping his cheeks on both hands, kissing him a tad deeper.

“You taste like beer.” He whispers against Daniel’s mouth who snorts and just kisses him again.

“We both taste like beer.” Daniel kisses the words against his mouth before sliding his tongue in, reveling in the way the older male shudders against him.

Seongwu finds his hands on Daniel’s waist, gripping the fabric of the younger’s shirt tightly as his mouth go lax, allowing the younger male a taste before pulling his mouth away.

Daniel whines, eyes blown as he tries following Seongwu’s mouth who grins and turns his head sideways.

“Seongwu.” The younger male groans, trying to coax the older male into facing him with a hand on his cheek.

When Seongwu does not budge, Daniel slides forward, pressing his mouth against the older male’s neck instead.

“Yah, yah!” Seongwu scolds, voice cracking when Daniel sucks softly on the dip of his neck. “Kang Daniel!”

Daniel sags in defeat, pulling back and pouting at Seongwu. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Seongwu’s mouth go dry but he presses his lips together, stopping himself from cooing.

“I was just surprised.” He admits, rubbing at his neck where the feel of Daniel’s mouth still lingers. “I thought I was going to go on a cardiac arrest.”

Seongwu follows it up with a loud laugh, averting his eyes from Daniel’s who quickly smiles as well.

“Sorry.” The younger male whispers, pressing himself on Seongwu’s side and hugging him. “I just really like you, Ong Seongwu. I want to do a lot of things with you – to you.”

Blood rushes to Seongwu’s cheeks at the confession, the red crawling up to the tip of his ears and heat spreading like wild fire inside his stomach. He wonders if Daniel has any idea of what he’s getting into.

“I think we had a little too much to drink.” He says instead, turning to press a quick kiss on Daniel’s cheek before getting up. “Let’s clean up and then head to bed.”

Daniel follows him, picking up the trash and stashing the remaining beer back into the fridge.

Seongwu watches as Daniel heads back to their room first while he takes the trash outside.

When he’s done washing his hands, Seongwu pads quietly towards their bedroom and blinks in mild surprise when he sees Daniel asleep on his bed.

Not Seongwu’s.

Seongwu walks towards his own bed, feeling uncharacteristically weirded out at the fact that he’s alone on his own bed. He frowns, sitting down on the mattress and eyeing the way Daniel’s chest lifts up and drags down with every breath he takes.

Paying it no mind, he curls in on himself, wrapping his blanket all around him and closing his eyes. It takes one full minute before he’s kicking the fabric away from his body and dragging himself towards Daniel’s bed.

He feels like a creep, probably look like one too, as he stares down at Daniel’s figure. Inside his head, an intense pep talk session ensues on how he’ll go over to cuddle with the younger male.

“Fuck it.” He whispers to himself, lifting the edge of Daniel’s blanket and sliding in beside the younger male.

“Seongwu?” Daniel’s sleepy voice shatters the silence, turning around to see Seongwu cuddling up his side and feeling arms wrapping around his waist. “What’s up?”

“This is your fault.” Seongwu answers instead, sniffing and making an adorably scrunched up face. “Now I can’t sleep without you suffocating me.”

Daniel snickers softly, eyes closing in mirth as he turns fully on his side to hug the older male against him.

“Sorry.” He whispers against Seongwu’s temple, rubbing his hand up and down the older male’s back in a soothing gesture. “I thought I might have been too forward and that you might need space.”

“I’m used to fans fawning over me so I don’t think space is a big issue.”

Daniel snorts, of course Seongwu would say that sort of thing. “Got it, hyung.”

Seongwu pulls away all of a sudden, pressing a quick kiss on Daniel’s mouth and going back to hugging him again. “I really, really like you too, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel grins, tugging the other male closer.

“And I want to do a lot of things with you too.”

Daniel groans. “Seongwu hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> yay talk to me on twitter @ongisniels


End file.
